1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compound represented by the formula I: ##STR2## a microorganism producing said compound and a process for preparing said compound.
This invention provides an immunosuppressive agent, an antitumor agent and an antifungal agent which comprise said compound as an effective ingredient.
2. Prior Art
Immunosuppressive agents are indispensable to the prevention of the rejection against the transplantation of organs or tissues and the graft-versus-host reaction by bone marrow transplantation, and to the remedy for autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
A lot of immunosuppressive agents have been developed and put to clinical use. However, they are not always satisfactory because of their weak and adverse effects. Therefore, new immunosuppressive agents have long been desired.
A lot of antitumor agents have been developed and put to clinical use. As they are somewhat toxic and their doses are therefore limited, the remedy using them is not so satisfactory. An antitumor agent, which is structurally similar to the compound of the present invention, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai 63-165323.
Mycosis is caused by fungi or yeast and is increasing every year. Especially, deepseated mycosis is increasing in connection with AIDS. As agents for deepseated mycosis are exemplified nystatin, amphotericin B, miconazole and 5-fluorocytosine. The development of antifungal agents falls behind that of antibiotics.
An object of this invention is to provide a new compound having immunosuppressive, antitumor and antifungal activities.